


Super SMiths

by flowercrownclem



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Moz is just a smol baby, Slattery's the villain because I was too lazy to figure something else out, lots of pining, so are all of them, some violence, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownclem/pseuds/flowercrownclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven was just an average ordinary boy who liked flowers and was an orphan. Then, a rock with a note hit him in the noggin and all of a sudden he's got friends and super powers and a crush and he's saving the world, taking down one villain at a time.</p><p>or the semi-satirical super hero au that I started writing months ago and finally finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary

My name is Steven Morrissey and I’m just an ordinary boy.  
Or at least, that’s what I always thought. But that was... before. I’m getting ahead of myself, let me explain my backstory so that you can follow along.  
I always thought that there was something that made me different from the other kids I knew, but I always thought that there was nothing that made me different. I’m just an ordinary boy. There is nothing special about me. I’m not even attractive. I just have perfect hair that I style into a quiff everyday and I have flawless porcelain skin and eyes that are the same shade of blue that the sky was the last time you felt true joy. But I’m just average.  
But then! One day! I was a 13 year old ordinary boy doing my absolute most favorite thing in the world- gardening! Flowers are just so pretty and extraordinary- nothing like me, a completely ordinary boy (again, I cannot stress how ordinary I am). But then a rock flew and it hit me right in the back of the noggin! It hurt. But on it was taped a letter!  
I read the letter and it said:  
_Steven P. Morrissey,_  
 _We are writing to inform you that you are not an ordinary boy. In fact, you are a very special boy. And not in that way that your mom says, but like in a real way. You know that thing where you’re an orphan and both of your parents are dead that wasn’t mentioned at all in your very brief backstory? Well that’s not all! Your parents were super heros!! That means that you probably are too so you must be trained. A car will come pick you up in like 20 min so get ur stuff together and come to your new home._  
 _Love,_  
 _Headquarters_  
I was so surprised! I never in a gagillion years would have suspected that I could be a superhero! I packed my bags and never looked back on my tiny sad house that I had lived alone all of my tender young life. With no parents.  
A really fancy car picked me up and drove me to this thing that was like a school entrance but it was all underground like when you go to the parking garage of a fancy hotel or something- the kind with valets who are being paid too well to steal stuff out of your car. When we walked through the doors into the facility I looked around with my mouth open cause it was super swaggy! Everything was all sparkly and white and fancy like when you go to the doctor’s office but without the smell.  
“Follow me,” said the man who drove me there.  
“Okay,” I said, following him. He lead me down a hallway and then up an elevator and then down another hallway and then through a doorway. Sitting inside was a boy who looked about my age with blond hair. He was moving his eyes around the room like he was following something but I couldn’t see anything.  
“Andy,” the man said, catching the boy’s attention. “This is the new boy, Steven. Show him around, will you?”  
“Sure!” the boy- Andy said, standing up. When the man left Andy stuck out his hand and shook mine. “Hi!”  
“Hello,” I greeted him shyly.  
“So what’s your power?” he asked.  
“Power?”  
“You know, your super power,” he explained, suddenly shooting his arm out behind him much further than it should have gone and suddenly there was another boy in the room, caught in his grip. The other boy had really big ears. “I stretch and Mike here goes really fast.”  
“Damn right I do,” Mike winked at Andy, making a lewd gesture before running off again.  
“Mike! Not in front of the new kid!” Andy scolded before turning back to me, “So what’s yours?”  
“I- um...” I trailed off, my face heating up. “I don’t know.”  
“Oh, you haven’t gotten it yet? Don’t worry, it’ll show up,” Andy smiled. “C’mon, I’ll show you around.”  
He lead me further down the hallway, pointing out where they ate and where they had classes and stuff like that. When we got to the dormitory area he pointed to his and Mike’s rooms and told me that I could come and ask them if I ever had any questions.  
All of a sudden another boy walked out of one room and into the hallway. He was super duper cute. Like in a baby giraffe kind of way but also in that way where like I want to date him and make out with him and... other stuff ;) But he kind of looked like a baby giraffe because he had a really long neck and big brown eyes that looked super pretty but right then he just looked kind of angry.  
The boy looked over at us and scowled before stomping into another room and slamming the door.  
“Wh-who was that?” I asked, staring at his door.  
“Oh, that’s Johnny. Don’t mind him, he’s just really angsty and hates new kids, especially orphans who don’t know their powers yet.”  
“What’s his power?” I asked, fascinated by the mysterious boy.  
“He shoots fire out of his hands.”  
“That’s totally bad ass,” I said.  
“Yeah,” Andy agreed. “You should hear his mixtapes. That’s where the real fire is.”  
“Wow,” I said, totally smitten. But I knew that Johnny would never like me. I was just an ordinary boy, not a precious (if angry) baby giraffe like he was.  
Andy showed me to my own room and I put my stuff away and settled in to my new home.  
I was going to like it here.

*six months later*  
“I can’t believe I still haven’t got my power!” I complained to Andy and Mike during lunch one day. Since I’d first gotten to the institute they’d become my very best friends.  
“Don’t worry, champ, it’ll happen,” Andy stretched his freakish arm around the table to pat me on the shoulder.  
“But wheeeeeeeeeeen?” I groaned, putting my head down on the table. However, when my face hit the table there was a plate of food in between!  
“Mike!” I screeched, jumping up. The quick-moving boy had a habit of using his power to move objects around and play pranks on people. I lunged towards him but he was already off, running out of my grasp. Andy was no help, sitting back and laughing at the both of us. I looked around for some sort of help but instead my eyes found something better. My eyes found Johnny’s.  
Our eyes met from across the cafeteria and I was struck again by how pretty and baby giraffe-like he was. But also he still looked angry. He always looked angry. I was like 1000000000% sure that he hated me. I was also like 10000000000% sure that I was a lil bit in love with him.  
Suddenly, I was slammed into from behind and I went tumbling through the air, landing painfully on my back, Mike following fast behind.  
“MIKE!!!!!” I screeched, throwing my arms up to protect me. I braced for the impact of the other boy but it never came. I slowly opened my blue eyes and gasped at what I saw in front of me.  
Mike had been thrown back in the other direction and he looked like he might have a broken leg or something but that’s not really important because all around him were flowers! Like a whole shit load of them! Andy was looking at me in shock and so were all of the other people in the room.  
“D-d-d-d-d-did did I-I d-d-do th-th-th-th-th-tha-th-that?” I stuttered.  
“Steven,” Andy grinned, “you found your power!”  
All of a sudden the headmaster pushed his way through and looked around and then he gasped.  
“You’re a flower wielder!” he gasped.  
“A... a what?” I asked.  
“You’re a flower wielder- just like your mother!” he told me.  
“Wow oh wow!” I exclaimed. “Jee wiz! Holy moley! Oh boy! Beefaroni!”  
“From now on you’ll be given private lessons on how to use your powers. We’ll have good use for you.” With that he swept his cape through the air (he was wearing a kick ass cape) and left the room.  
This was the best day ever! I hung out with my friends, got my power, and I got to look at Johnny’s baby giraffe face! I couldn’t wait to start my lessons!


	2. Steven's First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have all grown up and they're ready for their first mission!  
> But will this mission also be........ their last??

*four years later*  
Now I’m 17. Andy and Mike are still 16 and so is Johnny. Now I’ve gotten the hang of controlling my power and I can shoot flowers out of my hands whenever I want to and I can even control what they do when I shoot them out. I’ve taken to commanding them into flower crowns so most days I wear one of those around. It’s super cute. But not as cute as Johnny who still hates me.  
I got called into the headmaster’s office and when I got there Andy and Mike were standing outside of his door too, holding the same papers as me.  
“I wonder what he wants us for,” Andy said.  
Suddenly none other than JOHNNY walked up behind them.  
“Uuuuuuuuhhhhh...” I tried to think of something good to say to him before finally squeaking out “Hi, Johnny!”  
Instead of answer me Johnny just glared at the headmaster’s door and asked in a cute but grumpy voice “What’s he want now?”  
I think that maybe Johnny just isn’t a morning person. Or an afternoon person. Or an evening person. But I think that if you talked to him around 3 am he’d be a very nice boy.  
The door opened and we were brought into the headmaster’s office and we all sat down in chairs in front of his official looking desk.  
“Hello, boys,” he greeted us.  
“Hello,” we greeted him back.  
“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I brought you here and here is why, I am going to tell you why. This is why. There’s an evil villan who’s doing evil stuff. Just all kinds of evil shit is going down. He’s stolen cats from people’s homes, he’s killed flowers, he slapped a baby. He eats meat. It’s just not good. We need you four to form a super team and you’ll go back out into the real world and figure out what he’s doing and then take this fucker down.”  
“You mean like work together?” Mike asked.  
“Exactly,” the headmaster said.  
“Ugh,” Johnny scoffed, “I work alone!”  
“Not any more you don’t, little boy,” the headmaster told him. “Now you work with these guys.”  
“Ugh, fine. Whatever.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “You don’t understand me.”  
“Do we get secret identities?” I asked.  
“Of course, my boy!” the headmaster said. “From now on the four of you will be an average wholesome family, going by the most average wholesome name there is! From now on, you’ll be ‘the Smiths’!”  
“Like a family?” Andy asked.  
“Yep! You’ll be Andy Smith, Mike Smith, Steven Smith and Johnny Smith!”  
“Kind of like the Ramones!” I pointed out.  
“No, not like them,” the headmaster frowned. “You’ll be like a normal family. Steven and Johnny will be the mom and dad and Andy and Mike will be their children.”  
“Wait what?” Johnny asked.  
“Heh heh,” I giggled. “Me and Johnny will be married.”  
“Does that mean it’s insest if I touch Mike’s butt?” Andy asked.  
“Wait, no you won’t actually be a family. Just as a cover,” the headmaster explained. “Like just if anybody asks.”  
“Why can’t we just say we’re brothers?” Mike asked.  
“Oh yeah that makes more sense do that,” the headmaster said.  
“Damn it,” I said, missing my chance to marry Johnny.  
“Now, the evil villain’s cover is as a photographer. You guys’ll have to infiltrate his photography business and take him down.”  
“How?” Andy asked.  
“Idk man,” the headmaster said. “You’ve been having classes on defeating villains for like the past four years. Figure it out.”  
“Okay,” we all agreed.  
“Okay go do the thing. Defeat evil and try not to die,” the headmaster waved us out of his office. “Have fun!”  
“Yay! Mission! Fun!” I exclaimed, skipping out of the office with the other boys.  
“Ugh, I hate you all,” Johnny grumbled angstily. “Especially Steven.”  
“What? Why?!” I asked.  
“Because... Ur stupid and new and ur super cute and I hate you,” Johnny explained.  
“Oh... okay,” I conceded. “I guess that makes sencewait did you say I was cute?”  
“What?” Johnny huffed, angrilly. “No. I said you were... newt. Newts are dumb and so are you I don’t love you.”  
“Oh, okay.” I was sad that Johnny hated me but at least he was talking to me and that was better than nothing.  
Suddenly that guy who took me to the headquaters all those years ago showed up and he was all “I’m here to take you to your mission” and we were all “cool” and then he drove us to this big fancy building. We were like “woah this is where the evil guy is?” and he was like “yeah go in there and do your thing” and we were like “yeah okay.” So, we went in the building.  
We walked to the reception desk and there was a guy around our age sitting behind it.  
“Hello,” I greeted him. “I’m Steven... Smith. These are my brothers. We would like jobs here please.”  
“Hello,” he replied, smiling. “I’m Stephen Wright. I’m an aspiring photographer and I hope that someday Mr. Slattery will help me achieve my dreams.”  
“That’s nice,” Andy said, “but we don’t really care about your minor character backstory. Could you give us jobs?”  
“Sure,” Stephen said. “Mike and Andy can work in the sorting room, Johnny will assist our lighting director, and Steven will be Mr. Slattery’s personal assistant.”  
“Cool, those jobs all sound perfect!” I told him. “Thanks!”  
We all got in the elevator to go do our jobs and Mike and Andy got off first to go to the sorting room. That left just me and Johnny! Wow oh wow it was so great to be in a small confined space with him! He’s so cute, like a small angry giraffe.  
“Stephen seemed nice,” I commented, trying to make small talk.  
“Ew, did you, you know, like him?” Johnny asked, sounding alarmed.  
“What?” I asked, confused.  
“I bet he eats dogfood and smells like pears,” Johnny sneered. “On second thought, maybe you two would be perfect together.”  
“Why do you always have to be so mean, Johnny?” I cried. “Besides, it’d be stupid if I dated Stephen because we have almost the same name except his is spelled with a P-H and that’d just be weird!”  
“I-” Johnny started, startled by my emotional outburst. He didn’t get to finish though because when the elevator doors opened I ran out of them, tears falling from my eyes. I kept running, muttering about how Johnny was a mean but cute little pineapple.   
“Oof,” I let out when I ran straight into a solid figure.  
“Sorry,” the figure said, insincerely. I looked up and gulped, stepping back. The man in front of me could only be the villain the headmaster told us about. There was a dark glint about his eyes and a mean twist to his smile. “Who are you?”  
“I-I’m y-your new a-assistant,” I stammered.  
“Oh, good,” he nodded. He lead me into his office where two other men were sat. One of them was a middle aged man with dark hair and one of them was younger with bright red hair. I immediately got the impression that these were not good people. There was something evil about all three men in the room.  
“These are my henchmen,” Mr. Slattery explained, gesturing to them both. “That’s David Cameron in the suit and right there’s Ed Sheeran.”  
I shuddered just at the sounds of their names.  
“So...” I began nonchalantly, “What is it you do here?”  
“Why, photography, my boy,” Mr. Slattery grinned. “And just a bit of justice.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“We here at Slattery Photography just like to make sure that no one is... doing wrong. We can’t have people using what isn’t theirs to use, now can we?”  
“I, uh, I guess?” I agreed, going along with my undercover thing.  
“Here’s some paper work and stuff that you need to do because you’re my assistant and I guess that’s what you do like go get me coffee later or something,” Mr. Slattery told me, pointing to a small desk that was piled with papers.  
“Okay,” I smiled, sitting down. Luckily since I was just undercover it didn’t really matter how well I worked so I just pulled out some crayons and colored all over the villain’s important paperwork. I drew lots of pictures of me and Johnny kissing in giant hearts. When I was finished I just shoved the papers into drawers on the desk so that Mr. Slattery wouldn’t find them (except for the really good pictures, which I put in my pockets to give Johnny later).  
While I was sitting there the henchmen just kind of sat in the corner on beanbag chairs waiting for instruction. It was sort of unsettling but there didn’t seem to be much else for them to do.  
“So...” the ginger one, Ed Sheeran, began. “I brought my guitar...”  
I looked up and watched with narrowed eyes as he pulled out an acoustic guitar and began to strum a sickening tune. As soon as he opened his mouth to sing I hissed loudly at him, startling and somehwhat frightening him into silence. I slowly shook my head at him until he put the guitar back on the ground and returned to twiddling his thumbs. I went back to my drawings.  
I was smiling and looking at a really nice picture of my and Johnny sitting on a giant butterfly and touching eachother’s butts when I accidentaly read some of the words that were already on the page. I gasped, pulling out other papers and putting it all together in my brain. I knew what Mr. Slattery was doing! I shoved a few more nice pictures in my pockets and luckily the clock said that it was time to go home because I ran out of the office to go find my undercover brothers.

“You guys!!” I screamed, running up to the three of them right outside the building. “I need to show you guys important stuff!”  
“What is it, Steven?” Andy asked. I started to pull out the papers but Mike stopped me.  
“Wait, we should go back to our undercover house first. You never know who could be listening,” Mike pointed out, looking around shadilly.  
“Right,” I agreed. We all ran to our new pretend home down the block. Once we’d built a secure blanket fort in the living room I emptied my pockets and laid my drawings in the middle of us.  
“Is that you and me?” Johnny asked, holding one of the pages up to his face.  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “Do you like them?”  
“Ye- uh, no. That’s... gross,” Johnny frowned, throwing the paper back on the ground.  
“Wait is this what you were all excited about?” Andy asked, “They’re nice drawings and all, Steven, but...”  
“No,” I said, exasperated. “Look at what’s written on them.”  
They all looked closer and I could see their eyes widen.  
“That’s right,” I grinned triumphantly. “These papers are all lists of people that Slattery has ‘terminated’ over the years.”  
“Why has he been doing this?” Andy asked.  
“It’s all right there,” I pointed. “He thinks they’ve stolen from him so he has them taken out!”  
“That’s twisted,” Mike exclaimed.  
“So now that we know what he’s been doing, are we going to take him down tomorrow like the headmaster said to?” I asked.  
“Hells yeah!” Mike grinned, and Andy pumped his fist in the air in agreement.  
“Rad!” I smiled. Johnny was silent but he was always grumpy so we took his silence as an affirmation. We all went to sleep so that we would have lots of energy for the next day’s attack.


	3. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Johnny have a heartfelt talk and go on to fight the villains.

I was laying in my sleeping bag in the blanket fort and even though it had gotten late I couldn’t sleep. Andy and Mike had fallen asleep hours ago but I was too anxious to sleep. While I was laying there, awake, I could hear a rustling in the kitchen. I looked around at Mike and Andy’s sleeping forms and saw that Johnny’s sleeping bag was empty.  
I got up carefully so that I wouldn’t wake up Mike and Andy and padded into the kitchen. The lights weren’t on but I could see Johnny sitting on the counter next to the window, a glass of water in his hand.  
“Hi,” I said, quietly from across the room. He didn’t look away from the window but he shifted back against the wall so I figured he’d heard me. I walked forward slowly, waiting for him to turn and tell me to leave him alone.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, finally turning when I was standing right next to him. I shook my head, mesmerised by how the moonlight hit his face, filtered through the window. “Me neither.”  
“I always get anxious the night before tests,” I told him.  
“This is more than a test,” he pointed out. “It’s real life.”  
“That makes me feel so much better,” I told him sarcastically. His lips turned up in just a hint of a smile and he gestured vaguely to the space across from him. I lifted myself cautiously onto the counter, pulling my knees up to my chin and looking across at him curiously.  
“Are you ready for tomorrow?” I asked.  
“I guess,” he shrugged. “Are you?”  
“I guess,” I shrugged back. We were both silent for a minute before I breathed out, “I’m scared.”  
I was expecting him to sneer and call me a baby but he just looked at me sadly and said “Me too.”  
“Really?” I asked, surprised. Johnny was always so mean and closed off that I’d figured he wasn’t afraid of anything.  
“Yeah,” he said, his lip curling as he became guarded once more. “So what?”  
“Nothing,” I told him, “I just always thought that weren’t scared of anything ever in the world.”  
“Everyone’s scared,” he said, deflating against the wall like a cute balloon except he was a person so it was more like letting out a little bit of breath and leaning more than usual. “I’m afraid of lots of things.”  
“I’m afraid of werewolves,” I told him. “They’re spooky.”  
“Werewolves aren’t real,” he said, frowning.  
“Your face isn’t real,” I him.  
“Your mom’s not real,” he replied.  
“She’s not,” I suddenly cried. I could feel hot tears slipping down my face at the mention of my dead mother. “She’d dead and so is my father I’m an orphan!”  
“Well shit,” he muttered, looking around as though unsure of how to handle my emotions. When I let out a particularly loud wail he crept forward across the countertop and awkwardly placed a hand on my shoulder, “There, there... Um, you’re, uh, o-okay...”  
I launched myself forward, my arms latching around his neck and my face pressing into his chest. It happened to be a very good opportunity to hug him and also smell him just a little but like not in a creepy way like just to get an idea and also I was sad and he was very comforting even if he was sups awkward.  
His arms hovered around me before settling on my back. I could feel him relax around me like those old people that sit in the vibrating chairs at the mall as he started to stroke circles into my back. Before long my cries were reduced to sniffles and I was forced to pull back but at least then I could see his cute face so that was okay. He was looking down at me and his eyes were soft and I could feel a fluttering in my tummy like when you tie up a balloon on a windy day and it won’t sit still.  
“Why are you being nice to me?” I asked, breaking the nice moment with my stupid mouth voice. “Don’t you hate me?”  
“No, I-” he trailed off, staring hard out the window. “I’m an orphan too. Except my parents aren’t dead- they just didn’t want me. Now I’m emotionally guarded because I’m afraid that nobody will ever want me.”  
“Gasp!” I gasped. “You have a tragic backstory too!”  
He nodded solemnly, meeting my eyes once more.  
“But don’t you see?” I asked. “That just means that we’re perfect for eachother. We both have tragic backstories and now we can find comfort in eachother!”  
“But,” he argued, “nobody will ever want me!”  
“Oh but I do,” I told him sincerely, reaching out to touch his butt just to show him that I was serious.  
“Wow you’re serious,” he breathed, his eyes widening.  
“You bet your bottom dollar I am bb,” I told him, emphasising the ‘bottom’ because like you know butts.  
“Wow oh wow, um, okay,” he said nervously. He slowly moved his own hand until it was resting on my butt.  
“This means we’re dating now,” I informed him helpfully. “That means that we have to love each other and write songs for each other and protect each other in battle. Also it means that we can kiss whenever we want and if you ever grow your hair out you have to let me braid it before anyone else because I’m really good at braiding.”  
“Wow,” he said, “this is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”  
“Me too,” I agreed.  
“We should go to sleep, it’s late,” Johnny smiled.  
I nodded, yawning as I realized how tired I truly was. We held hands as we returned to the blanket fort in the living room where Mike was loudly snoring. When I settled down to sleep Johnny crawled over to me on his knees, looking nervous.  
“Hey, Steven?” he whispered.  
“Yeah?” I whispered back.  
“You know how I said I was afraid of lots of things?” I nodded. “I was talking about the dark.”  
I lifted the edge of my sleeping bag and he climbed in happily, nestling into my embrace and closing his eyes with a smile stretched across his face. I decided that I liked the happy smiley Johnny much more than the grumpy frowny one- although he was always cute no matter what. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and fell asleep quickly.

When we rolled up to Slattery Photography the next morning Johnny and I were hand in hand and I felt invincible. We walked up to Stephen at the front desk and posed powerfully before him.  
“Hey guys, what can I help you with?” he greeted us, friendly.  
“Is Mr. Slattery in?” I asked. “We’re here to fight him and take down his evil scheme.”  
“Oh, well he’s in a meeting right now on the fifth floor,” Stephen told us apologetically. “He should be out in about fifteen minutes if you’d rather wait?”  
“Oh, um...” I looked around at my team mates, “What do you guys think?”  
“It sounds like he’s busy right now,” Andy frowned. “Like, I don’t wanna be rude.”  
“We really should have called ahead to schedule,” Mike agreed.  
“Oh my god,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “He’s the villain- who cares about manners? Let’s burn the conference room to the ground!”  
Mike and Andy seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging and nodding.  
“Okay,” I turned back to Stephen. “We’ll just go on up.”  
“Okay, have a nice day,” he smiled, waving us on.  
“Thanks,” I told him. “You to-”  
“Fuck off, Stephen,” Johnny grumbled, pulling me away by my hand.  
“Wait,” I said, frowning. “Steven or Stephen?”  
“P-H,” he assured me.  
“Oh, okay,” I smiled. “Were you jealous?”  
“Fuck off, Steven.”  
When we stepped off of the elevator we let out a collective cry of war. This seemed to alert everyone to our presence but we sounded super badass. The door at the end of the hall burst open and none other than Paul Slattery stepped out, his henchmen on either side of him.  
“Who are you all?” he demanded, his eyes narrowed.  
“Wait, do you- do you not remember us?” I asked. “You literally hired us yesterday.”  
“Nope, he shook his head.  
“Well,” I scoffed. “Fuck you a little. I’ll have you know that I did crayon drawings all over your paperwork and also I spilled a juice box on the computer on your desk.”  
“You what?!” he screeched.  
“And that’s not all!” Johnny added. “We’re here to take you down and bring you to jail for murder and shit!”  
"Nope," Slattery declared. "Cameron, Sheeran: Get them!"  
He pointed at our group evilly and laughed maniacally. Johnny and I just looked at each other determinedly.  
"I'll get the suit, you get the ginger?" He asked, nodded at the fast approaching goons.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," I grinned.  
We high fived and threw ourselves into battle. I dodged a blow from Sheeran's fist and swiveled, throwing out my hand and pelting him with gladioli.  
"Ow! What the fuck?" He yelled as petals exploded in his paper white skin.   
"That's what you get for force-feeding your manufactured pop music on the world!" I screamed, turned the flow of flowers to thistles that pelted and tore at his skin. I looked to the left and saw Johnny gleefully engulfing David Cameron in a ball of flames. I was stuck by how beautiful he looked in the soft light of the fire. I got a silly smile on my face, thinking about how much I loved him.  
I was brought back to the present by the pained screams of our foes.  
I made a fist to stop the flow of lovely greenery and Ed Sheeran took deep breaths of relief. Before he could get too comfortable, I commanded a line of thick vines to wrap around him, trapping him in place. I nodded to Johnny who stopped the flow of his fire and I commanded another cage of vines around a lightly charred David Cameron.  
We high fived again as Andy and Mike looked on in what was either awe or horror.   
We turned back to Paul Slattery who looked between each of us before darting back into his conference room. He slammed the door and turned the lock but Mike had already run inside behind him, crossing his arms and watching in amusement. Slattery let out a scream as Andy's arm snaked through the space under the door, coming up to unlock the door. He turned around, looking for another escape but ran right into Mike who grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place as the rest of us piled into the room.  
"There's nowhere to run, Slattery," Andy told him calmly.  
Slattery let out an inhuman shriek and forced his way suddenly out of Mike's arms. We all stepped back as he spun around madly, taking a rickety old chair in hand and waving it menacingly.   
Johnny just laughed as the chair went up in flames, making Slattery yelp as he dropped it. There was desperation in the villain's eyes as we closed in on him once more. This time when he tried to turn away Andy's arm shot out, wrapping around him and keeping him still as my flowers made a strong barricade around him.  
"Well done, boys," we heard from another part of the room. We looked over and saw the conference table, full of shocked and horrified business people. Standing up from the table was none other than the headmaster!  
"Dumbledore!" the four of us cried, running forward to wrap our arms around our beloved headmaster.  
"I'm so proud of you four," he laughed jollily, like Santa Claus. "You captured the most dangerous criminal within a five mile radius in like two days! This is enough to promote you all to eagle scouts!"  
"Really?!" I asked excitedly.   
"You got it, dude!" he said, holding up thumbs up.  
"Steven," Johnny said, pulling me away.   
"Yes, John-john?" I asked, my tummy full of butterflies.   
"Being with you these past eleven hours has been the best eleven hours of my life. Steven..." He sunk down to one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"  
He opened the box, displaying a brightly colored ring pop.  
"Yes!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms and crying in joy.   
We made out a bunch and then we all went back to headquarters with the villains tied up in the back of our van and we all felt so happy and, most importantly, like a family.


End file.
